


Resident Prompts and Gifts

by ArtemisWhite



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU verses, Depictions of Death, F/M, Gen, Multi, My OC - Freeform, friends OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisWhite/pseuds/ArtemisWhite
Summary: I figured I should probably upload some of the various things I've done for friends and for myself, regarding the world of Resident Evil. Various prompts and the like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shakahnna on Deviantart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shakahnna+on+Deviantart).



Her boots were heavy against the wooden floor. Trying to be silent wasn't as easy as thought it would be, but nonetheless, the red haired female was going to try. The abandoned home had become her home, having left behind her companions due to the man that was following her. It was for their own protection.

Her thoughts now were on her own safety. She'd dealt with him before, the neat haired male, with cat eyes hidden behind black sunglasses. It had never ended well for her, no matter how many times she had escaped and been recaptured. She'd even killed him many times. Even then, he seemed to come back.

She'd checked for any exits within the home since she'd arrived, and while it had only been a few days since her arrival, she still felt uneasy. Perhaps it was the broken windows, or the broken doors, she wasn't sure. But she could never stay in one place for too long. 

If she ever dared to even remotely relax...well...that wasn't an option.

She had just started wandering down another empty hallway, searching for a bed, when a black leather gloved hand placed itself over her mouth, her arms being wrapped behind her, as she began to struggle. How had she not noticed him before?? How had she been taken by surprise??

A deep chuckle emitted itself from the blonde haired male's throat. It sent chills down her spine, as her heart thudded against her chest, eyes wide with fear. 

A swift kick into his leg, as she struggled to escape, and while his grip loosened a bit, it wasn't long before Shak was thrown into a wall. Hitting with a loud thud, she stood, grunting in pain. Her eyes were upon him. Dressed in a black shirt, black military vest, Wesker was intimidating as ever. 

She could see the glow of his cat like eyes through his sunglasses, and she gave a small growl. 

"Fuckin cunt!" She spat, staring at him, "Couldn't let me have a moment's peace!" 

"Why do you insist on running," He asked, "Our little game of cat and mouse is becoming quite the invonvenince."

His features never wavered. The line of his lips, never turning into a smile, his sunglasses perched upon his nose.. nothing seemed to ever change about this man. 

"Because you're a prick." She responded. It wasn't the truth, but she wasn't going to tell him the truth while she continued breathing. She stared at him a bit more, watching him walk calmly towards her, and she stood, taking off down the hallway. There should be an exit somewhere down this dank area, and she felt she knew where it was. 

Minutes ticked by and she could still hear his boots hitting the ground. Her heart raced a bit more, searching for that exit, but not finding it. She hit a dead end, and she turned, looking back at the approaching figure. 

Fight or Flight? Fight or Flight? She chose the former, and headed toward him, throwing a kick to his jaw. His hand easily grabbed her ankle as the kick flew toward him, and he lifted her up, her red hair hanging down like a tattered curtain. 

Bringing her other leg up, she had just enough time to slam it into his jaw, before he threw her through a wall. This man was strong, and Shak gave a small hiss. He'd always been strong, and she damned well knew it. Constantly facing him time and time again, she'd learned this, and yet, she felt she could still escape him, she could still get away.

But that wasn't like her, and she knew it. Standing, she headed toward him, running as fast as her legs could take her, feinting a punch toward his face, and when he reached to catch her, she brought her booted foot up, slamming it into the male's stomach. 

A grunt followed, but he didn't miss a beat, grabbing her shirt and throwing her,her red hair whipping as she flew. Her body smacked against the ground, and she bounced. Dazed, she got up, giving a laugh. Was throwing her all he had in him this time? 

Drawing her colt, she opened fire, watching him dodge. God this man was such a prick. His abilities were far beyond fair, but that didn't mean she couldn't win. She hurried forward once more, eyes on the male who didn't seem to flinch. 

"I tire of this, my dear." Wesker spoke, watching her. God, his expression never changed, and it drove her up the wall. Closing the distance between the two, she didn't bother with opening fire, nor striking out. Instead, she let the male close his hand around her throat, lifting her up, and she opened fire, watching his skull break open. His grip lessened as he fell backwards, landing hard on the ground. 

Panting, Shak eyed him. He couldn't be down, could he? She moved to keep a bit of distance between the two, waiting and watching. He twitched and got up, causing ehr to shoot him again. Eyes wide in fear, she kept firing, until the cartridge was empty. 

Wesker lay in a pool of his own blood, and Shak didn't want to stack around any longer. Taking off, she raced through another exit, and took off into the woods, hoping beyond hope he'd be down long enough for her to get a good distance away from them.

For now...at least.


	2. Hired to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Shak, things are always on the move. Or atleast until she gets drunk. But when someone is hired to kill her, she finds herself in quite the disasterous mess.

"Get a grip of yourself, Shak," She muttered under her breath, racing through the trees and forest. She'd seen people raptured, and now the world was in far more chaos. The undead numbers had dwindled, but they were still out there. Just as He was still out there.

Dangers were around every corner. Angels, demons, and undead could snatch you up before you even had a chance. Now, more than ever, was this a chance for survival. Shakahnna couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear. Things were out there. Things she had never been trained to fight, and now had to rely on human senses. She also knew that many people out there would happily kill for money, and she had to admit, she was doing the same thing.

It paid for the booze. 

Her boots cruched the branches underneath as she came to a stop, eyes on the burning city. It had only been two days ago. People just vanished, cities under chaos. Constant fire burned and people were eagerly taking advantage of it. Shak had seen it. Planes still flew, of course, but they were becoming far and few. Cars burned while people either fled or killed over a scrap of meat.

Her green eyes landed on the tallest of the buildings, the one that seemed to burn, yet not burn. Umbrella's symbol, surrounded by flames, seemed to be the present reminder that they were still around. Shak felt a seething hatred course through her veins. The building still was a sign of power, and no doubt she was there, just as he was. 

She moved toward the city, eyes on the building, the green burning like emeralds. Her boots seemed to thud as the crunch of branches left, soon crunching the fallen glass as the heat licked near her boots. She kicked aside planks of wood, climbed over the rubble. Burned flesh clogged the air, making it difficult for her to breath, and she quickly pulled up her bandana, trying to get some fresh air. 

"Damn... Can't get some fuckin..." She huffed, making her way to the door, still trying hard to breathe. It was then she saw it. 

Umbrella was empty. Empty being the word to describe no human life. Nothing but sacks of burning meat, and fallen weapons. Nothing of use. The bullets would have long since burned with their owners, and anything useful would have long been picked over. She had to move on, but lingered.

Something wasn't right and she knew it. She could sense it, feel it through her very being, deep into her soul. He was looking for her, maybe even was watching. Wesker was coming for her.

She hurried past the flames, seeking shelter, or something to use as a decent weapon against the far stronger man. 

What could she use? All she could do was swear, anger flashing in her eyes as she moved. 

Glass crushed beneath her boots, and someone landed in front of her, white eye piercing those green. The red-headed enemy, almost rival to Shak stood before her, a smirk on her face.

"Look whose survived!" The read head spoke, "I was actually surprised nothing has gotten to you. I mean... you're rather big, arn't ya?"

"Bugger off," Shak growled.

"Can't," Sapphire responded, "Kinda a thing of your mind. A figment, something knawing at your concious. I'm the one whose going to keep hauntin you."

"Sure," Shak spat, "Either way, bitch, bugger off!"

Sapphire gave a haunting laugh, eyes seeming to fill with glee at the thought of the annoyance she was causing the one she possessed. If that was the right word. What she didn't say was that she hired someone to kill her. Someone she knew that would not turn the job down. She, despite being deceased, was willing to bet Shak had no idea what was coming her way.

The larger woman decided to ignore what was going on in her brain and continued her way toward a hide-away. She needed shelter before the demons and angels came. Or even some human. Sapphire trailed after her, whistling when she saw the flash of black. He was there, watching.

"Probably better watch out," Sapphire grinned, "He's coming!"

"Wha--?" Shak felt a strong hand wrap around her neck, and knew then who Sapphire was talking about. She didn't need the strong, gloved muscled arm to tell her who it was. The fact that he was faster than anyone she knew, aside from him, told her what she needed to know. 

"Be still, Miss Shakhanna," The sauve voice whispered into her ear, "Stuggling will only make things worse."

"Fuck off, Cunt!" Shak hissed, glaring at only the thing she could see. Sapphire was shaking her head, watching as the red headed woman fought against the stronger blonde haired man. This was something that delighted her, and Shak almost wondered if Sapphire enjoyed watching this for more naughty reasons. Not that it mattered. What mattered was the need to get free.

Her hands were pinned, so she went with the next best thing. Head moving back with a snap, she slammed it into the man's face, knockig those sun glasses off and a satisfying crunch as she broke his nose. He let go, hissing in pain, and Shak took that chance to bring her foot up, swinging a strong kick into his face. He merely caught her and spun, her hair whipping as she flew in a circle before being let go.

Her body spun, as she tried her best to make sure she didn't hit anything that was burned. Wesker would be unhappy if she got burned. Maybe, anyway. She was more angry with him. And of course the woman who still grinned, floating like some demon haunting her.

Colliding through a concrete wall, Shak finally managed to roll to her feet. She could feel the hot seer along her arm, and as she grabbed a long rod, she hissed. It was red-hot, searing her skin, and giving an odd smell of bacon. If she had a hazard to guess, humans had that nice smell. In a way, she wished she was a cannible.

"Fuck," She growled, lifting herself to a stand. Wesker was moving slowly, watching her with those cat like eyes. 

"Let's not waste any more time, Miss Shakhanna. You're to come home with me," He spoke, voice neither loud nor soft, and yet it still carried over the roar of the fire, and the rubble that fell every once in a while. 

"Forget it, Cunt!" Shak hissed, swinging the rod, "Fuck off!"

He blocked, the metal connecting with flesh and muscle, bending around it as he wrapped his fingers around it. With a firm swing, Shak was forced off her feet once more, thrown into a large flame and through, thankful to only have minmal burns. She crashed into the door of Umbrella, shaking as she tried to get to her feet.

Blood dripped from her nose and mouth, and she gave a wet cough, the red life falling to the ground in a spit. She glared at the larger man, hissing as she forced herself to move. THree hundred pounds and she wasn't able to land a blow. That had to change. Glancing up at the burning Umbrella sign, she wondered if she could knock that down. Maybe on him, maybe not. But if she had a hazard to guess, she might not be able to. Unless...

"Come get me, ya fuckin' Ass!" She yelled, watching Wesker moved closer and closer. Just as he rushed in to grab her, she let her cat claws heat in the flames, slash his face, and then shot her grappling hook, watching as it snapped onto the sign. Thankful for the moment, she gave a strong yank, toppling it from it's base. Wesker's eyes widened, and he jumped backward, the logo coming to a flaming crash between himself and Shak, allowing her time to disappear.

She was safe, and giving a coy smile, she disappeared into the building and through an exit, and she hurried out. She knew he'd be after her. For now, anyway.

Sapphire grinned, "Glad I hired him to come after you."

"If you weren't dead, I'd kill you," Shak spat, "Why'd you hire that bastard?"

"To kill you," Sapphire beamed, "Now... you'd better hurry before he catches up!"

With that, silence, giving Shak a chance to run off, searching for a better place to hide.


	3. Goretober Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sans had believed, for as long as the city stood, Umbrella was gone. And for Shakahnna, there still was always a scum or two that seemed to perk up. She, of course, was almost always right. But when she discovers vials hidden, and a familiar face, she can't wait to get her murder on. But it seems the Umbrella employee has the same idea. Who will win this battle between S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella Corporation?

Umbrella, as far as those within the Sans knew, had completely disappeared. Their experiments were still being conducted; many of those people within the Sans disappearing without a trace. Everyone, however, assumed it as Umbrella at work.

Shakahnna walked around, a grin upon her face as she patroled the streets. There was word one of the employees was about, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on them. Of course, she was also eager to take on one of the me mysterious recruits. 

She knew they worked within the shadows, doing Umbrella's dirty work. This often included a bit of clean up and disposing of those unwanted souls. 

Her boots pounded heavily with her weight, making sure she put all 300 lbs on the ground. She didn't much care if whomever heard her coming. They wouldn't survive long enough to even run. Perhaps, even, they were stupid enough to fight.

She paused upon a bridge, a smirk crossing her lips as she chuckled. Down below was a red headed female, clearly someone from Umbrella.

Shak crossed her arms, hiding the poorly stitched STARS logo. There was no mistaking the green of the shirt however, nor the green eyes and red hair she bore. 

But she didn't much care, so long as she got the thrill to fight. Something she wanted for a while now.

“OY!” Shak called down, grinng from ear to ear, “What're you doing out this late?”

The female looked up as the other fell from the bridge, her white eyes narrowed in disgust. A STARS member. She should have known they'd be running about. 

“Shouldn't you be getting something to eat? Feed that fat gullet of yours.. cunt.” The woman added after a moment.

“I prefer some moonshine,” Shak responded with a smirk, eyeing the case in her hands, “What's in the case?”

“None of your business,” The female spoke.

Her hand moved under her jacket, reaching for her gun. As she drew it, Shakahnna closed the distance between them, striking hard with her fist. She sent the other reeling backwards, watching in delight as she hit the ground hard.

She didn't move, eyes closed and Shak slowly moved toward her. Had she gone down that easily? For a female like herself, Shak wasn't sure, so she carefully drew a blade.

The female still didn't move, even an inch as Shak moved her onto her back, head tilted to her side. Seemed a bit.. strange.

Blood seeped from under the woman's shirt and Shak eyed the wound. She hadn't given her that, and her eyes widened for a moment. The female had been weak before she'd been attacked by her!

“Wonder who you are, hmm?” She purred, ignoring the wound for now. 

Instead, she rifled through the woman's pockets, seeking the answers to her question. Removing a wallet, she gave a smirk and eyed the Identification card within.

“Sapphire Tal'Noth?” Shakahnna spoke, standing and pressing her boot onto the female's body, “Looks like coming here with that wound wasn't such a good idea..”

With a lift, she slammed the booted foot down onto the female's chest. She decided that Sapphire should just be put out of her misery, and the red-headed STARS member was the one to do it.

A gasp and a sputter shocked Shak, as she watched the female groan softly in pain. Her hand reached out and grasped the other's foot, white eyes now peering at her through a haze of pain. 

Thanks to Shak's attack, more blood seeped from the wound, and the red-head was certain she saw a bit of organs seeping out as well. The wound must have been deep.

“Get.. your.. fat.. ass.. off..” Sapphire groaned, suddenly yanking Shakahnna down and onto the ground.

The other female yelped slightly, hitting it hard as she gave her own groan. Her bottom, back, and head hurt, but it wasn't enough to keep her down!

Sapphire rolled to her feet quickly. She wouldn't survive this fight, especially against someone who was more armed than she was. She'd have to get away and fast. 

Shak wasn't willing to let Sapphire leave, and instead swung her own foot out, knocking the female to the ground again. She threw another harsh kick, hitting the wound and sent the other flying. 

Sapphire hit the ground once more, rolling a bit before she managed to plant her feet on the ground, feeling them drag on the cement. 

Shakahnna wanted to play, huh? Then she'd play. 

Sapphire raced forward, arm pulled back as she struck the other, slamming her backwards. Shak recovered quickly and threw her own punch, colliding it into Sapphire's fist.

Sapphire gave a kick to Shakahnna's jaw, sending her reeling into the dirt, her boot raised as she decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

The red-headed female cried out as the other woman's boot hit her chest, but she then struck out with her blade, slashing her other leg.

Sapphire gave a small cry, looking at Shakahnna as she rolled away, beads of sweat trickling down her face. Pain was something she had a high tolerance to, but already wounded, and her guts spilling out; she stood no chance.

None.

Turning on her heel, she snatched up the case and bolted, seeking shelter with Vextor as soon as possible. If she didn't, she was screwed, and dead. 

“COME BACK HERE!!” Shak yelled, following after Sapphire.

Sapphire rounded a corner, then another, seeking an exit and finally found one. Grasping the metal handle, she yanked open the door and hurried within, slamming it shut with ease.

Backing up, she looked down at the wound and gave a shudder. Her intestines were starting to try and fall out, and she whined, looking at the door.

She then moved, finding some thin metal wires and used that to sew her guts back in, tearing her shirt a bit in the process to bandage it up.

Behind her, Shakahnna kicked open the door, seeking out the female. 

“You can run, but you can't hide...”


	4. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea running through my head for quite some time. I'm still unsure how well I executed it, nor if this was the best way to. I'll update it later down the road, if need be. x'D
> 
> Shak (c) Shakahnna
> 
> Claudia, John, Malice (c) Skeleshits on tumblr
> 
> Sapphire is mine

The darkness seemed to surround her, as she stepped along. Void of any emotions, she continued each step carefully. Here, in this realm, both her eyes were green, no scars adorned her body. It was strange, donned in her military uniform, walking along. As though she were walking a pathway into the bleakest darkness she'd ever come across. 

Unsure of how long she'd been walking, Sapphire paused, looking around, as things came into focus. At first, it was white outlines, smoke like beings, places, and worlds. These soon turned red, as blood drenched faces of past kills seemed to flood into her mind. People she had killed for work, for justice. 

The buildings burst with smoke and fire, throwing her back, into the arms of an unlikely female. Her gaze turned upward, and she stared upward, into the white eyes of her self. Her own went wide, fear flooding her being, as the other version's lips turned into a wicked smile. 

She merely blinked, and the eyes had turned eyeless, mere deep blood red glows from inside their sockets, as the grin curved upward, past the jawline. Rows of sharp teeth, and claws hands held onto her. 

It was the scream that tore from her throat, that seemed so frightened, that it shocked her. Nearly awake, or so she assumed, as she gasped. However, the dream was not done with it's hold upon her yet.

The room seemed normal, and she could move freely. However, her body seemed black, a deep abyss of insanity, that her eyes cold not see. A white glow surrounded her, very thin. Confused, she got up, and wandered about, looking into her home. 

It was then, she noticed those familiar shadows, coming upon her, as if they wanted her soul. Her breathing picked up, as she dashed away from them, her feet making no sound. Yanking open the door, she fell back, staring into the deep pits of Hell.

What was going on? Why was this happening?! She tried to speak, but could not. As the flames reached up to her, she slammed the door shut, the fingers of the red hot beast, licking under the door frame, and setting it aflame. 

She took another turn, but everywhere she looked, there was no exit, no escaping the Hellfire she had gained. 

Her back slammed into someone, and her eyes turned up, facing the other red haired female. This one was not her, and however, was green eyed, a scar jutting from her lip, and cat clawed.

"What's wrong, cunt?" She asked, "Can't accept your fate?" 

"W-What? I don't deserve this!!" Sapphire yelped, "Shak! C'mon! We're friends!!" 

"Friends?" The other female gave a cold laugh, "Sure. Friend's hide their real motives, real past with each other. Friends don't tell each other who they work for. Friends don't attack each other. You should know that, Tal'noth. Should've spoken up, as soon as you had the chance!!" She gestured out, as the shadows formed.

Sapphire saw the dirty blonde haired male, the little girl, and the other red-headed male. Malice, Claudia, and John. All people she considered friends.

"No.." She whispered, as John spoke, reading from the bible.

The floor cracked beneath her, and Sapphire glanced down, then turned her gaze back upon those forms, hundreds of forms, watching. Each yelling for her repentance. She couldn't do anything, as chains wrapped around her arms and legs, binding her upon a pole, which leaned dangerously toward Hell.

"Any last words?" John asked, his eyes red, skin seeming oddly white against the bright flames.

"I'm sorry!!" Sapphire yelled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!"

"May God have mercy on your soul!" John spoke out, as the pole fell, Sapphire's scream piercing the night, as she fell.

 

\---------------------------

Her sweat covered body jerked straight up, bandages wrapped around her, as her head throbbed. The hell had happened? What was that? 

Her jacket lay ontop of her, as the dream came back. Quickly dressing, she hurried out of her home, and into the streets, completely forgetting about her boots. It didn't matter. She could barely feel the snow against her feet, as she hurried along, searching for one of the people she called friends. 

Spotting the red headed STARS member, Sapphire gave a cry, greeting Shak. The other turned, and confusion crossed her face, before her eyes narrowed.

"What is wrong with you?" Shak asked, "Scum finally crack?" 

"N-No..what??" Sapphire spoke, wondering if she was still in a dream. It then occured to her, that Shak and she were enemies. They always had been. Sapphire really only considred John and Claudia any sort of friends, since she'd been letting them stay someplace warm for the winter. Malice, she wasn't so sure about, but that was not important.

As if reacting, Sapphire slammed her fist into the other female, giving a hiss.

"DONT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!" She yelled, turning and heading back toward home, leaving the other shocked female on the ground.

Shak watched her, confused on what was going on. As much as she wanted to kill her just for hitting her, she couldn't. She'd dealt with Sapphire long enough to know this was not normal behaviour, especially with her being bootless. 

Getting up, she called out.

"You need a ride, cunt?"

"NO!" Sapphire yelled at her, "I DON'T!"

Shak shrugged, and went back to her beat, leaving the other to head home. 

Once Sapphire arrived, she was greeted by her cat, who had been worried, as well as a glance from the male. She could only assume he'd heard her nightmarish cries, prior to having woken.

Without another word, she headed toward her cabinet, pulling out some liquor and pouring a glass. God, she needed it. Eyeing John for a moment, she finally spoke up.

"You okay?"

"I could ask you the same," He responded, "I heard you. Scared poor Claudia awake."

"Sorry." Sapphire replied, "Didn't mean to wake anyone." 

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, not that he seemed to care. He was always rather cold, but she felt he appreciated the warmth in this cold weather. 

"Eh...just nightmares. Personal demons, y'know?" She sat, looking at him, before delving into the dream. He listened, arms crossed. 

It was that night, that Sapphire felt she had someone she could talk to. Counselors were one thing, but a friend, even if they didn't consider her as one, was someone she felt she could open up to. Even if they may disagree with choices, remarks, and the like, at least she could open up to them. 

After she finished, she went back to bed, the alchohol inducing her into a dreamless sleep. Which was fine, she didn't want another nightmare, but all the same...

We cannot run from our demons. Instead, we must face them head on. For if we don't, the stronger they will become, the more they are likely to consume us. Be who you want to be, even if it is not who you are at work. But remember to face your demons. Always face them. -Sapphire Tal'Noth.


	5. Entry 1 - Day 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Sapphire's gotten hold of a new journal! :D Something rare to find, I suppose. Probably had to barter for it. x'D
> 
> The two redheads are Malice and Shakahnna, the blonde haired priest is John. C':
> 
> I'm finding this to be somewhat of a motivation to start my own journal. I'm oddly enough trying to get my hands on a black leather journal. They've got a couple I'm interested in, one that says 'Love the Lord with all your heart!" and I want that, as I can see her carrying something like that around. A simple black journal would also do well.

I do suppose my dates are off, or perhaps my days. One can never tell in this world. What Umbrella had created, the nations of the world sought, became a barren world, of warring powers, still wrestling for the grasp of domination. Those of us that are left have chosen sides. I, myself, have chosen Umbrella. Perhaps it is foolish of me to work for a company that made this world, however, they gave me my arm back, so I do owe them one. As much as I resent them, I do owe them that much.

Due to this 'apocalypse', I have met quite a few interesting characters. Many of whom have become somewhat friends. Those that I do 'trust'. A priest, a Special Tatics and Rescue Squad female, and a Bio-organic weapon red headed male. These are the ones I do put some sort of trust in. Some sort of respect. Well, two have earned my respect, one, however, is bat shit insane! 

Despite all that, they do not know my secret, they do not know my work. They must'nt know. Never know.. If they knew, they would kill me. 'Tis a constant fear I deal with, over and over and over again. Fearing they will find out. Fearing death itself.

I once did not fear death. I did not fear the afterlife. A devoute christian, I felt I would go to heaven. However, what place is there, for a monster like me? My infected blood, my abilites, and the death I've brought fourth... It is not what someone like the almighty would ever want from me. 

Even then, I feel, perhaps, I'm good, somewhat. Maybe I'll still go. Who knows? 

For now, I must rest. Rest until I need to wake. Rest until my turn to watch comes.

-Sapphire Tal'Noth


	6. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another old prompt, one for Shak, and Skeleshits on tumblr

He could hear the singing coming from the room next to his. It wasn't loud, but it was enough, that he could hear it. Such a simple song, many verses repeated, and he silently wondered why she chose to sing it. It wasn't a very happy song. From the sounds of it, and the harmonica that she played, it was somber. 

He was trying to get through his nightly prayers, but he knew damned well she had her own atonement ritual she'd taken up. It wasn't for any religious purpose, either. His mind drifted back to when he first saw those candles. So many, lit up, and floating away from them, in little makeshift boats. He saw her playing her harmonica, playing the somber song she sang now. 

Not speaking, he left her to whatever she was doing. Any unwanted attention would be her own damned fault. He wasn't going to stop her. But, as the nights went on, and the more boats floated, some lit on fire, in exchange for candles, curiousity got the better of him. 

"Why do you insist on doing this?" He asked, brushing some dirty blonde hair from his blue eyes.

"To atone. Respect the dead. Guilt. God only knows." She responded, voice flat, lips placed upon the instrument once more. 

"I suppose these are the ones you've killed?" He asked, "Just how many?"

"I lost count. Somethings do more to you than others. Guilt is one of them." She responded. 

His eyes turned back to the boats, some had the Umbrella logo attatched to them. He always wondered what her obsession was with that, but he'd never deemed to ask, nor was he going to now. 

He'd gotten used to these antics now, and left her at them. As time went on, he had to slightly respect her for that. No doubt she felt some sort of guilt for those poor souls.

The music of the harmonica sang out from the room, and setting down his bible, he got up, and went to her door. Rapping his knuckles against it, the music stopped, and the red haired female looked up at him, her single white eye filled with sorrow.

"John. Hi.." She spoke, setting it down, "What brings you to my lovely....home?" 

"I wanted to ask something." He spoke, "Why do you insist on singing that song, doing those boats each night? It seems no matter how many times you do it, you cannot redeem yourself from what happened in your past."

"I don't care." She said, sitting up, "I do what I must to respect them. Yes, they were enemies. I had to kill them, either for what I needed, or because they pissed me off. Believe me, Shak and I have come close to killing each other. However, I would be doing the same for Shak, had I killed her." 

"Why must you continue, though?" 

"Eh... I have to." She responded, seemingly unwilling to give a clear response.

"Then, what is your obsession with that logo?" His voice seemed to come across stricter than he may have meant.

Her head turned away from him for a moment, and he could hear a low growl. Her hands clenched the dirty blanket under her, and for a moment, he wondered if she would yell at him.

"You ever do something, agreed to something, you should never have agreed to?" She spoke, finally. Her eye looked at his, and he walked forward a bit.

"Of course." He spoke, "Who hasn't?"

"What if it meant it would cost others their lives?" Her arms crossed, "That's what my choice did. It cost me a lifetime of regret, of struggle, frustration, and pain." 

"You worked for them.." He hissed, eyes narrowed.

"I was in the military. Lost my arm in combat, so I got sent back. Umbrella offered me a new arm, and I happily agreed. It was virally cultured, and such as an infected wound, the virus infected me. I struggled against it, but my arm was going to degenerate, and I would mutate. So...I sought their help. In exchange for keeping the virus in check. This was doing Umbrella's dirty work." Her head shook, "I resented it. Hated it. But I got paid, I got what I needed, and in the end, I did what I had to.... but those souls...some had families. That choice has lasted me a lifetime of pain."

He went silent. So that's what she had been hiding. It still didn't answer his question. She had spoken up again, and he turned his attention back to her words.

"You've got to swear to me you won't tell Shak! You gotta! We've had our fights, but dammnit!! I don't feel like dying..." She bit her lip, "As far as the logo...you'll never know." A small smile crossed her lips.

"I see..." He spoke, "Fine. I won't." He thought he should, but Sapphire seemed to want to take on this burden herself.

"Do you...Did you ever have a boyfriend?" She asked, looking at him.

"What?" He was caught by surprise.

"Did you have a boyfriend?" She asked, staring at him, "You sure as hell arn't straight, John! If you were, I'm sure you'd have found a pretty lady! Hell, the way you and Shak talk to each other, I thought at first you guys were married!" 

He paled a bit, an incredulous look on his face. He wasn't sure how to respond. Especially toward the Shakahnna comment. He almost had to laugh at that.

"Shak and I are friends. Nothing more." He spoke, "I don't have to explain my love life to anyone." 

"I understand," The red head said, "I suppose I shouldn't have asked." Pulling the harmonica back up, she began playing.

Shaking his head, he walked back toward his room, only to hear Shak and Malice enter. They were as rowdy as ever, and his night seemed to be back to where it usually was. He stepped into the lobby, eyed the redheads, and shook his head. 

"Can you stop kicking the door down?" He asked, "It gets more abused by you two, then it has when it was once used!"

"Nope!" Shak chuckled. "Is the bitch still playing that stupid tune? She needs to lighten up!!"

John shook his head. He opened his mouth for a moment, then shut it. Sapphire could be heard stomping into the lobby.

"THIS SONG IS IMPORTANT TO ME!!" She yelled, getting near the green eyed female, " Fuckin cunt! You could do with something more than just kicking someone's ass in!!" 

"Yeah? And what do you do, slut?" Shak smirked, arms crossed, "Disappearing to god knows where? Returning with a stolen case from that damned company!'

"IF YOU ONLY KNEW WHAT I WENT THROUGH, MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH A CUNT!!" Sapphire roared.

John rubbed his sore head. God, they were going at it.

"Guys, guys." He spoke, "Calm down."

Both females looked at him, murder in their eyes. He knew Shak had already figured out the truth, but he'd kept her from killing off the other female. Not that he cared, but the fact she worked for them, made her useful to them. Which sounded like something his brother would do. But even then, they needed each other. Survival was easier if they were in a group. Well..it should have been, if the two weren't trying to kill each other.

"Fine." Sapphire hissed, storming back to her room.

Shak looked triumphant none the less. She slumped onto the couch, and looked at John. 

"Care for a smoke?" She asked, and he gave a sigh, handing her one, and then taking his own. Both lit their respective cigs, and she eyed him.

"What'd she tell you?" She asked, knowing something was on his mind.

"She's opened up a bit." He responded, then told her what was said. 

"Ah...so it's as unwilling as it was for you." She responded, "Can't exactly blame her then. Cunt seems to deeply regret that."

"Yeah. However, she mentioned something else," He said, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. She said if I were straight, I would have been hooked up with you!"

They both laughed. It felt good, in this time of need. 

"She's got a strange sense of humor!" Shak spoke up. She laughed once more, and layed against the couch. 

"I suppose." John spoke, with a small smile, "Still going to kill her?"

"Yep!" Shak responded, "Just waiting for the right moment."

"Best do it in a less than gorey manner."

"You're no fun!"

"Of course not. The Almighty would not be happy if I encouraged this behaviour."

"Well, you're not."

"Good."


	7. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day gift for Shak and Skeleshits on tumblr!

The sound of a truck pulling up was the first thing they noticed, before the door was pushed open, and a red haired female peeked in, then shoved keg after keg of beer into the motel. Shak's eyes lit up, while John merely rolled his eyes, getting up to head into his room.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!" Sapphire belted out, clearly having had too much to drink, "WOO!"

"You alright there?" John asked, watching her step in. "What's uh....What's all this?"

"Shak's Valentine's day gift!!" Sapphire swayed as she spoke, "I got you some stuff as well!!"

It was then, that she tossed him a bag that seemed to bleed, and pulse from within. It was unnatural, and he dropped it, as soon as it splatted against his hands. The bag opened, and out rolled a heart, with black crow wings attached. It still seemed to be beating, which ment whoever it belonged to was now dead.

"SAPPHIRE!!" He yelled, looking rather green. He pushed her aside and hurried out the door, hurling the day's contents onto the ground. 

She merely gave a drunken grin, listening to Shak chuckle. Green eyes met white, and Sapphire staggered over to Shak.

"Shhh...Shhh... Have...Have I ever told you how...how beautiful you are?"

"Get the fuck away, cunt! I don't swing that way!!" A shove and Sapphire fell over a keg, laughing madly. She got up, and staggered back outside, returning with a cross, she seemed to have knicked from a nearby church.

"JOHHHHN... JOHHHHHNNNN..." A hiccup followed, and she looked tired, watching the blonde haired male step in, looking green still.

"LOOK!" 

John glanced up and paled. The cross had been adorned with crow wings upon the Savior, whom was painted to look like cupid. He turned his gaze to Sapphire, his hands seemed to make their way up to the cross upon his neck.

"Y-You know the Almighty will....will never let you in, now..right?" He gasped out. It was one thing to have taken it, but another to have painted over the Savior.

Sapphire shrugged, and held it out, a stupid grin now taking over her face, as she laughed. 

"C-C'mon, John!! I-I worked...worked hard!" She suddenly slumped into his arms, a small breath escaping her as she slept. He gave a grunt, tempted to leave her there, but instead pulled her into a room to let her sleep off the booze. 

Coming back out, he eyed the cross. It was a gift, and no doubt she had meant no harm...maybe. Even then, to deface something like this.... 

"Ya know.." Shak spoke up, "Guess she's trying to be nice for a change."

"I suppose..." John mused, eyeing the cross a bit more, "I...don't know..." 

"Pff....I think it looks fine, Weenie!" Shak spoke, "But I know how you feel about these things...." She shrugged, feeling obligated now to get Sapphre something. It irked her to be in her debt like this. Eyeing John, she spoke once more.

"Hey. Let's get her something!"

"Since when do you care about her? Since when does she even care about us?" 

"I dunno." Shak responded, "But I hate being in the cunt's debt. So c'mon." Striding out into the dark, Shak and John made their way down the city streets, looking for anything they thought she might like. 

Shak merely raided a closed grocery store of whatever soda they had left, while John kept searching. Shak joined up with him, and they were silent for a bit. 

"That was kinda an ass move of her." Shak spoke up, "Seeing as how you reacted."

"I suppose." He admitted, "But..no harm done. It's who she is." He rolled his eyes a bit. It was the mewl that caught his attention, and striding into an alley way, he found a small kitten, thin from lack of food. It didn't look infected, so, he picked it up, and took it with him. 

"Feh. Like we need more mouths to feed!" Shak grunted. "God, I hate being in her debt!" 

On the arrival home, Sapphire had already woken. Slightly sober, she had cleaned the cross, and was sitting in her truck, eyeing them with a red eye. Tear streaks were upon her cheeks, but she didn't speak for a few moments.

"Sorry.." She spoke, then tossed them a pack of cigarrettes, as well as two cards. Shak's was splattered with red blood, and a picture of an Umbrella employee being gutted. 

Setting the soda in front of the red headed female, Shak eyed the card with a smirk. Opening it, she read the words, and saw her standing over the body, a heart in her hands. 

"Feh. You're a bitch, you know that?" 

"I know." 

John eyed his own card, looking upon it as the kitten squirmed in his hands. A crudely carved leather cross, upon what appeared to be gloves was placed inside, while the card spoke of god, and how He helped John survive. He looked up at Sapphire, a bit shocked, but she gave the darkest glare he'd ever seen. Going silent, he held the kitten out. 

"Oh..oh wow.." Sapphire spoke, taking the starving animal from him, "He's beautiful!! I..how..?" 

"I found it." John spoke, then headed inside, "I'm going to pray." 

"What'cha going to name it?" Shak asked, eyeing the scrawny beast.

"Uhm...." Sapphire went silent, "I know what I want to name it...I just think you'll hate it.." 

"Oh?"

"Umbrella." Sapphire responded, watching the female's eyes narrow.

"Damned good name for a scrawny thing like that! Bet'cha it'll die soon!" She snorted, and started off. 

"I'm kidding!" Sapphire called after her, "I'm going to name it something else! I'm going to name it... "

"Yes?" Shak turned, looking expectantly at the female.

"Sargent." Sapphire spoke, "Sarge for short."

Shak's mouth opened to ask why, but then shut it. She'd heard enough of Sapphire's mumbling in her sleep to know she'd been at war. Stomping back into the building she paused.

"Thanks for the beer." She said, "I appreciate it...Cunt."

"Bitch." Sapphire retorted, carrying Sarge inside. "Thanks.." 

"Happy Valentine's day, Slut!" Sapphire said after a bit.

"You've had more dicks than me!!" Shak retorted, as usual.

"At least I've had some!" 

A swing, and she ran in, laughing, while Shak swore and yelled she was going to kill Sapphire. It was half hearted, but hey, it's what they did.

As the night went on, and they slept, Sapphire felt a bit at ease, having the scrawny creature at her side, and she slept later than she should have. Upon the next morning, she got up, yawned, and checked on the others. 

They were still out, and that was good. It was officially Valentine's day, and she still had plans. Oh what a surprise they were going to have...what a surprise to be had...


	8. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Blurb.

Night seemed to be the one time she enjoyed anything. Especially during the summer, which was warm, but not scolding hot during the day. The world seemed to be at peace, and sitting upon her porch, watching the fireflies dance. It was the only time she felt truly relaxed. 

But since the world seemed to go to hell, those precious moments were no longer available. Instead, she had to be content killing the one dead to relieve any stress she felt. Which was damned near impossible.

Warm air wafted through her window, as she drove, staring at the darkned road. Headed to no particular place, Sapphire couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone left. She hadn't met anyone since she'd left Seattle. This was nerve wreaking to say the least.

The truck sputtered, then slowed to a stop. Turning the key, it merely gave a few sputters, then proceeded to die once more.

"FUCKIN HELL!!" Sapphire yelled, pounding her fists on the wheel, breaking it. Giving a heave, she stepped out of the truck, and narrowed her eyes at it. She could burn it, but it might explode. So..she'd have to walk. Grabbing her pack from the inside, as well as a shot gun, she started walking. It would be a very long time before she met anyone, or got to another town, that was for sure.

\------------------------

Hours ticked by, and she was tired, very tired. However, sleeping without shelter was a bad idea, and she damned well knew it. Looking around for any sign of shelter, she spotted an old home, which was darkned. Broken windows, slightly borded up, and peeling white paint, seemed to give this home a forboding feature. However, shelter was shelter, and she couldn't be picky. 

Walking inside, she raised the shot gun, listening carefully. Giving a can a kick, she waited, but heard nothing. Blood was splattered against the wall, and it looked fresh. That, in itself, should have been a bad sign. 

She slowly moved through the house, gently pushing a door open, spotting a dirty blonde haired male laying on his side, staring at the wall. She gave an almost silent grunt, and started to make her way, until piercing firey pain struck her shoulder. 

A sharp cry escaped her lips, and she turned, gun raised, eyeing the male. He looked familiar. 

"Wesker?" She hissed out, eyes narrowed, "Funny meeting you here!" 

"I'm not him." The male spoke.

"Funny, you look just like him." She spat, keeping the shot gun raised. She could hear on coming boots hitting the floor, and she turned, just as claws sliced her face. Red blood dripped down, as her right eye was now blinded, several large gashes bleeding freely. She opened fire, watching the female merely duck from sight, while the blonde haired male nearly hit her. The bullet grazed her cheek, and she spun, dropping her weapon, and threw a punch, forcing the blonde haired male back. Listening to the satisfying thud, she heard the cry from the red haired female. 

"John!!" Another slash upon her back, before Sapphire could react, however, the next one she managed to speed away with ease. She dashed forward, throwing another punch. The red haired female was struck, but managed to fly back, then land on her feet, rather than onto the ground like Sapphire wanted.

"You're another one of those Umbrella scum...arn't you?" She hissed, her voice dripping with disgust.

"Perhaps." Sapphire responded, white eye narrowed, "I once was, yes. Not anymore. Nor was I..."Willing"" 

"Bullshit!!" Green eyes seemed to burn with hatred, as the female raced forward, this time tackling the other and knocking them both onto the ground. It gave a loud groan, however, held it's own. It wouldn't for long.

Another gun shot rang through, just as Shakahnna moved, and Sapphire felt this one pierce her stomach. Giving a groan, she rolled to her feet. 

"Two against one is hardly fair!" She smirked, "But fun nonetheless!" 

The flash of red, as she rushed forth, aiming for the female first. She'd deal with the blonde later. He seemed to be less of a threat. Bringing her leg up, she slammed it into the other, forcing her back. She wanted her crash through a wall, but the laughter seemed to chill her to the core.

"Here I thought, cunt, you'd be easy to take down. Guess I was wrong!" 

As the dust seemed to clear, Sapphire could only stare at the sadistic smile, the eyes full of insanity. This was far from her field of knowledge. Anyone with that attitude and personality, despite her sharing almost the same, would be very hard to take down. 

Even then, her own insane grin formed. Her breath picked up, and she too, laughed. Foolish girl! She had no idea who she was messing with! Neither waited for an open invite, and clashed. Sapphire whipped out a knife, using it to par against the cat claws, while the other had her own blades out, using them along with the bladed gloves she wore. 

Both seemed to enjoy the fight, blocking, parring, and cutting each other each chance they got. Sapphire aimed almost by instinct, at the scar upon the female's mouth, which jutted toward her jaw. Managing to get a hit, she saw the other pause, giving her an opening she needed. 

It may have seemed like a perfect invite, but just as she closed in, the other struck out, forcing her booted foot into the white eyed female's chest, forcing her back, this time flinging her onto the ground. 

Once she was on her back, it wasn't long before the red headed female pinned her, claws slashing her face, chest and finally driving into her arm. 

"God damn, bitch.." Sapphire murmured, spitting out blood. "I am no Umbrella employee anymore." 

"Bullshit." The other spat again.

"No.." Sapphire had felt she needed to come up with something quick. Only thing she could think of was the truth. "I lost my arm in the military,. Umbrella said they'd fix it. They did. But it was made from a virus, and infected me. To keep it in check, I had to work for them." Shortest story she'd ever told, but it was the truth.

"Doesn't matter." 

Sapphire's heart beat wildly in her chest, and she knew she wasn't ready to die. It felt just like the battle field, just like the war, and suddenly, she threw the other off with such force, she surprised herself. 

The other female's red hair whipped out, green eyes surprised, as she crashed into a wall and down it. 

As if fueld by the terror that now gripped her, the image of the battle field in her mind, Sapphire unleashed a beastly bellow, white eye glowing a deep purple. Grasping a military grade blade, she rushed forth, ready to kill. 

Another gun shot brought her to her knees, but she wasn't through yet, getting up and turning to the blonde haired male who stood before her, his eyes narrowed. He could tell something was forcing her into this mode. As if it now became a fight to fend off demons. 

"Stand down!" He barked, keeping the gun raised, "Stand down or I shoot!" 

It was said with such authority, with such strength, that she could see her commanding officer in her minds eye. Lowering her knife, eyes wide, she panted, turning to look at the downed red head. 

"I...I..." 

"If what you said is true, you owe us an explination." He said, watching as the other female got to her feet.

"John! She worked for Umbrella!" 

"Shakahnna... not every umbrella employee deserves to be killed." He spoke. But it was clear he, too, hated the company. He kept the gun raised, before barking at Sapphire to explain. 

She launched into a through explination. She explained everything she'd been through with Umbrella, and how she had to work with them due to the virus. Finally ending her rant, she turned, narrowing her eyes at Shakahnna.

"Bitch." She spat out.

"Cunt!" The female responded, wiping blood out of her eyes. 

Sapphire gave a smirk, turning to look at John. 

"Feh... Look, I get that you two are.... a couple. But... got room for one more?" 

"We're not a couple!" John protested. 

"Feh. He's a friend, not a date!" Shak spat out, giving a grin. 

"Either way, I need people to be with, before I go crazy like Miss Nutcase over there!" 

"Fuck you!" Shakahnna growled.

"Where, when, and with what?!" 

"Enough!" John snarled, rubbing his temples. "Fine. Fine. Whatever. You two seem perfect for each other! Just leave me out of whatever wars you plan on having with each other!" 

"Got it!" They both responded, turning to look at each other. 

Sapphire grinned, then merely got up, choosing the same room Shak had chosen. Chuckling to herself, she sat on the other end of the room, and pulled out her journal. 

" It's amazing what kind of events may occur to find a new group to be with. How truth withstands longer than the lies. I've never spoken to anyone of anything Umbrella did. However, since it did save my life, perhaps I should tell others more often. Maybe I should follow what that jackass counselor once told me... Find my own group of friends. Can't exactly call these people 'Friends' But hey, I'll adjust to it!"


	9. Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelor + Not knowing what they're talking about due to them loosing whatever to make them talk + Music on Youtube = Some random story :B
> 
> x'DDDD No really...this is what has happened. x'DD 
> 
> Also, introducing Vex! He's got the same as Sapphire, as he's war buddies with her. He, actually lost an arm and leg. LOL;; So, he's got...quite a bit of issues. Thanks to the virus, he's constantly craving flesh, and has to fight it off, even with the checks they do. It's much more difficult for him to even cope.
> 
> He and Sapphire are...somewhat of a couple? I dunno... He's kinda off and on with her. He lives with her, but they're mostly just friends. x'D He's actually lost it since the war, but still retains some sort of sanity. Even then, he's kinda off his rocker. Especially during fights. 
> 
> But he treats Sapphire nicely, even if he can be a prick. But he loves her none the less. x'DDD

He had once been a powerful man for Umbrella. One of their lackies in a world that feared them. The ones hidden within Umbrella's shadows. His green eyes, and stark white hair were an oddity, and many considered him far older than he should be. Not only that, but he had a black beard, as if he dyed it. 

But in reality, he was in his fourties, though he'd never tell. Swathed in black, he did as he was told, in exchange for something he wanted more than anything. Power. Power that came from a virus, something that could change his life forever. He'd never craved it more than anything.

Thus, he'd become a pawn for Umbrella. An experiment. But it did not come without a price, and the price had been difficult to pay. 

His boots stepped heavily across the sidewalk, eyes glancing into the glass windows of the stores, that lined the Seattle streets. He was on a mission. This didn't mean that he couldn't have fun, before hand, or eat. Maybe sightsee.

He nearly bumped into the young whelp that he'd been greeted with, the day she'd joined Umbrella. Eyes narrowed, he stared at her, watching her glare at him.

"Didn't think your sorry unstable ass would be here!" She spat, "Best keep that little craving under control.... Don't exactly need people being bitten, and you shot into Hell."

"Feh, Tal'Noth, why would I do something so horrid as that?" He spoke, keeping calm.

"You've done it before. That S.T.A.R.S member yesterday? Yeah...I heard about that. Nice job." Sapphire responded, "Look, Vex, you don't exactly... ya know... want to get killed, do you?" She eyed him, as though he were a fool.

"Feh. They can't kill me!" He smirked, "You may have strength, but I have speed. Where you lack, I have." 

"Exactly. I'm unpredictable, but you are not." She smirked, "However, one thing we both have in common is our unstable behaviours. Yours is just... I dunno." 

He shrugged in response, eyeing some of the people walking by. His fingers twitched, before his head did the same, fighting off both the virus and his urge to kill. 

Sapphire was special, in his opinion. They made a great team. She could be levelheaded if she wanted to be, but she, too, could be a fool in battle. Not only that, but she had to work for them, so the virus did not consume her. He had the same reasons, but despite the virals he was given, payment was far more important. 

"So," Sapphire spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts, "What are you doing here? Bright beautiful day, and you're out skulking like a moron." 

"None of your damned business!" He hissed, eyes narrowed. 

"Okay, cool it." She narrowed her own eyes, "Just don't fuckin kill anyone. You do, and I will gut you myself!" 

"You can try, runt." He spat, "If you must know, I'm in need of a new outfit." 

He walked off without her replying. That wasn't the true reason he was out there, but it was close enough. He wandered around the city for quite some time, searching for prey. For those whom had harmed Umbrella. 

His eyes settled upon another Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, which was patroling the streets. The man was in his green uniform, walking around, and seemed to not notice the man in black. That was good. 

He followed him for a bit, before eyeing another male, turning his attention onto the poor soul. He followed him, then stuffed him into an alley way, killing him without so much as letting the other scream. 

Throat in his mouth, he gulped it down, and began devouring him. People passed, but one did not. 

Sapphire eyed him with disgust and amusement. He had such a hard time with his virus, she pitied him. He got the same dosage she got, but he had such a harder time fighting it. She'd seen it over and over again. 

Heaving a sigh, she turned her back, blocking him from view. 

Vex continued his onslaught of the male, until he was full, and stood, wiping the blood off his mouth. He drank in the female's back, and smiled, walking over and wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her flinch under his touch, as he purred into her ear.

"Say... you and I could...y'know.." 

"Tempting. Gotta get you new clothes, though. And a bath." 

"Feh... fine. I'll head to your place, and shower. You buy me new clothes." He snorted, and gave another purr. He always knew he could get her to do what he wanted, or perhaps it was the other way around.

"Touch my cat, and you die." She growled out, then pulled away, walking off. 

He rolled his eyes and headed to her home, letting himself in, and showered, brushing his teeth, and then stepped out, shaking his head. He could see the tabby in the other room, and upon approaching it, it gave a hiss, and hurried off to hide.

Chuckling, he flopped onto the couch, shutting his eyes and dozed.

\----------------------------

Hours passed by, and when he finally woke, he could see a back sitting on his face. A grunt escaped him, pulled the bag from his face, then eyed what was inside. 

Rather than black outfits, he noted a white trench coat, this lined with gold thread. Patches were sewn upon the shoulder, but were different from the symbols he wore upon his own shoulders. These were patches taken from the souls he killed, ranging from STARS to UBCS, they were sewn on. It was quite nice.

He pulled it out, and noted a black shirt, gold tie, and black pants. Head tilted, he hurried to the bathroom to try it on. He felt somewhat excited. A change of color was exactly what he needed! He smiled to himself, eyeing his body in the mirror. He didn't look too bad... 

He stepped out, noted that Sapphire was not around, and gave a sigh. He'd slept long enough, there was no doubt she'd gone to do Umbrella's dirty work without him. A break was good for him. Helped him destress, however, so he didn't mind. 

It was the note, he found, propped up on the coffee table. He hadn't noticed it before, but it had a kiss on it, so it had to be from her.

Opening it, he read:

"Dear Vex,

I hope you love the outfit. Thought it would be so much better for you, this time around. I had to go out. You know, the usual. They asked for you as well, but you were asleep, and god knows how fuckin angry you get when woken. Gotta deal with a red headed bitch, AGAIN. But hey! That's alright! Anyway, I'll be home late, so... you know...we'll romp around then! As for now, don't kill my fuckin cat, meat is in the fridge, and movies are...you know. And by the way... I love you. Don't forget that. Even if you are consumed... don't you ever forget that..." -Sapphire Tal'Noth 

He couldn't help but smile. It made his heart warm up, and he looked at the note once more. Heaving a grunt, his face turned dark, and he laid back. It did feel good... to know someone cared. Even if no one else did...

Such was the life of a monster. A human being whom threw away their humanity for these abilities. Perhaps...they could make each other feel human again. Maybe.


End file.
